The present invention relates generally to devices for identifying objects within a scene and in particular identifying electro-optic devices within a scene.
In today's world more devices include electro-optic devices. These electro-optic devices are often used to image a scene or to identify objects within a scene. Exemplary electro-optic devices include still image cameras, video cameras, non-imaging tracking devices, and imaging tracking devices. These devices often times are used to image scenes which result in the invasion of privacy of individuals and companies and potential theft of information.
One area wherein theft of information through electro-optic devices is prevalent is in the movie industry. Individuals may attempt to record a movie being shown in a theater for later viewing or resale. Some movie theaters now include technology to disrupt these practices. For instance, infrared light projectors are directed towards the audience to disrupt the recording quality of unauthorized recordings.
However, unlike movie theaters wherein no recording devices should be recording a movie, in many situations it is desired to permit recording of some, but not all devices. Examples include movie sets, research facilities, military installations, airports, sporting events being taped for television, private residences, and more. By way of example, on a movie set, the production company wants to be able to record a scene, but would likely want to prevent unauthorized recordings by a third party. By way of another example, at a home, a parent may want to take pictures or video of a child's birthday party, but would likely want to prevent unauthorized pictures or video, such as by the paparazzi. By way of yet another example, in police or military actions, it may be desired to disable electro-optic devices within a region that are not associated with the police or military.
In all of these situations, the electro-optic devices within a region are split into at least two groups, authorized electro-optic devices and non-authorized electro-optic devices. A need exists for a system that is able to distinguish between authorized electro-optic devices and non-authorized electro-optic devices and to take action relative to the non-authorized electro-optic devices.